Baek Ho
Perfil *'Nombre:' 백호 / Baekho *'Nombre real:' 강동호 / Kang Dong Ho *'Nombre japonés:' Baekho (ベクホ) *'Nombre chino:' Jiāng Dōng Hào (姜東昊) *'Apodos:' Eyesmile Prince, Namcha Chingu, Male JungAh, Tiger baby y Kang Baekho *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Actor y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Isla Jeju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Jabalí *'Agencia: PLEDIS Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue en el MV de After School "Play Ur Love", ante lo que las internautas preguntaron por su calidad de "After School Boy", a lo que PLEDIS contestó que, efectivamente, era un ASB (After School Boy) junto con JR. Dio su segunda aparición cuando Kahi lo reveló en un programa junto con JR, diciendo que éstos dos eran ASB. Dramas *'2013': Jeon Woo Chi (KBS) Programas de TV * 2017: Happy Together 3 junto a JR * 2017: Weekly Idol junto a Han Dong Geun, PRISTIN, Raina, y los demas miembros de NU'EST W * 2017: PRODUCE 101 (Temporada 2), Mnet *'2014:' Weekly Idol con FIESTAR *'2013:' NU'EST in LOVE *'2013: '''LOVE Story 3er temporada *'2013:' MTV Diary *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 2 *'2012: MTV Kpop 20 como Mc's *'''2012: Programa de radio visual LOVE STORY *'2012: 'Weekly Idol con HELLOVENUS *'2012: '''Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operation Anuncios *'2011': New Balance CF feat. Lizzy junto con NU'EST Vídeos Musicales *'2012:' HELLOVENUS - Venus (Cameo) *'2011:' AS BLUE - Wonder Boy *'2011:' After School - Play Ur Love Colaboraciones *'2011': Happy Pledis - Love Letter (Coro) *'2010': After School - Someone is You (Coro) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' NU'EST **'Posición:' Vocalista principal y bailarín **'Sub-Unidad:' NU'EST W **'Trainee desde: 2010. *'Educación: '''Seoul Broadcasting High School. *'Especialidad: Cantar. *'Lema:' Trataré de mostrarle mi honestidad tanto como sea posible. *'Hobbies:' Jugar videojuegos y el Kumdo (artes marciales). *'Instrumentos: '''Piano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna), Chino (Básico) y Japones (Básico). *'Familia': Padre (Fallecido 2017), Madre, Abuelos y Hermano menor (Un año menor). *'Apodo:' Kangtong (Su padre lo llama así). * '''Personalidad: '''Le encanta mostrarse sexy y masculino con verdadera lealtad, riendo. Es muy alegre y travieso, piensa que él es el mejor. * '''Mascota: '''Tiene un perro llamado ''Wow. * Comida favoritos: '''Todas las comidas en general, aunque no le gusta el Yukgaejang (Filete picante y sopa de verduras). * '''Animales favoritos: '''Perro y Gato. * '''Actor favorito: Josh Hartnett. * Modelo de seguir: 'TVXQ. * '''Grupo favorito: 'BIGBANG. * '''Sus hermanas favoritas: After School son Uee, Nana y Raina. ** Amigos: Sim Jae Min, Hwang Chi Yeul, Henry de Super Junior, Sunghak y Baram de BIGSTAR, Benji de B.I.G, DEAN y SIK-K (Show Me The Money 4). ** Amigas: Ailee, la actriz Kim Sae Ron, Haena de MATILDA, y KINIE.K. *'Tatuajes:' Dos en el pecho, uno en forma de una estrella con las palabras "What you give, is what you get' (Lo que des, es lo que recibes), otro que dice "Nabandonnez pas" (Don't give up - No te rindas). Tiene otro tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho con la imagen de un tigre. Y otro tatuaje pantorrilla con algo parecido a una brújula. *'Número favorito:' 7. *'Música favorita:' Hip hop. *Practica la arte marcial Kumdo desde los 7 años. *Fue el tercer miembro de NU'EST en unirse a Pledis. *En un principio ninguno de los miembros entendía lo que él hablaba, por su dialecto de Jeju-do. *En el programa "Hello Beautiful Korea", Kahi dio a conocer a los After School Boys que eran JR y él. *La miembro de After School UEE le dio el nombre artístico de "Baekho" ya que le recordaba el personaje de cómic "Kang Baek Ho" de "Slam Dunk", aparte Baekho significa “Tigre Blanco” en coreano. *Es considerado la mejor voz de NU'EST. *Antes se olvidaba de que su nombre era "Baekho", y no respondía cuando la gente lo llamaba. *Fue apodado por los demás miembros de "Male JungAh", (JungAh masculino) por tener voz suave, y por su lindo "eye-smile" (sonrisa con los ojos). *La parte de su cuerpo que más le gustan son sus piernas. *Quiere tocar a la gente con su música. Así como que su nombre sea conocido por todos. También que aprueben sus habilidades. *Su inspiración es DBSK. Él dice de ellos; "Los sunbaenims son muy poderosos, hacen actuaciones impresionantes, queremos hacer actuaciones poderosas como ellos" '' *Baekho dijo que no le importaban por las sasaeng. Porque sabe que le siguen porque sienten admiración. *Es el miembro más difícil de despertar, su manager lo levanta tirándole agua. * No participo en el tour por Europa debido a que estuvo en recuperación después de ser operado por su recientemente diagnosticada disfunción de las cuerdas vocales. * No estuvo presente en el MV de ''"I'm Bad". * Sus compañeros declararon que siempre habla de Hyorin de SISTAR. * Baekho ama comer, dormir y los miembros de NU'EST se quejan de que es vago y desordenado. * Min Hyun revelo que a Baek Ho le gusta dormir solo con calzoncillos. * Se preocupa mucho por su apariencia física ya que es el miembro con el cuerpo más grande en NU'EST. * Aunque Baek Ho tiene una imagen muy masculina, en realidad él es muy sensible. * Opina que es muy considerado. * Le gusta ir acompañado ya que no sabe ubicarse bien y teme perderse. * Cuando tenía tiempo libre acompañó a su papá al trabajo y lo ayudó. * Min Hyun dice que cuando se va a duchar siempre se olvida la toalla y lo llama desde el baño para que le alcance una. * Los miembros opinan que él atrae muchos fans masculinos. * Él era un buen estudiante cuando estaba en la primaria. * Aunque es muy torpe, Baek Ho decidió mostrar sus habilidades culinarias a sus fans japoneses a través de una serie de vídeos compartidos en el canal japonés de NU'EST. * Compone canciones y sueña con tener una de ellas cantada por NU'EST en uno de sus álbumes. * Es muy competitivo en los juegos. * A Baek Ho le gusta que la gente le respete con los chicos de NU'EST, igual que Min Hyun. * Cada vez que se toma una foto con fans, pone sus manos sobre sus hombros porque sabe que les gusta. * Gano en la primera ronda el primer lugar junto a Sung Hak de BIGSTAR, en la competencia de 60 metros en los ISAC, Idol Sports Athletic Championships en el 2016. *En 2017, NU'EST suspendió todas las promociones desde que cuatro miembros del NU'EST, incluyendo a Baek Ho, participaran en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101. En el programa ganó varios apodos, como "Sexy Bandit" de Boy In Luv. * En la último episodio de PRODUCE 101 quedó en el lugar 13 del ranking, a solo 2 puestos de pertenecer al grupo proyecto. *El 21 de junio del 2017 fue acusado de un ataque sexual ocurrido en 2009, la chica que lo denunció dijo que tenia miedo de decirlo ya que sus familias son cercanas. PLEDIS dio un comunicado oficial diciendo que iban a tomar acciones legales contra los rumores. **Luego de que los rumores del supuesto abuso se propagaran en las redes, el día 22 de Junio muchos amigos cercanos a Baek Ho salieron a defenderlo mostrando pruebas totalmente convincentes de que el incidente es completamente falso, una de ellas fue que de acuerdo a la acusadora ella y Baek Ho asistían al mismo colegio, sin embargo esto no fue así, por otro lado sus fans están en la recolección de evidencia para evitar manchar la honra de Baekho. La chica (Hermana menor de un amigo cercano a Baek Ho) ya declaro que las acusaciones eran falsas, y que lo hizo por llamar la atención, ella se lo revelo a tres usuarios, quienes le creyeron y esparcieron los rumores en Internet. *El 4 de Julio del 2017 una fuente de la industria informo que el padre de Baek Ho había fallecido, ya que le habían diagnosticado leucemia, su agencia PLEDIS Entertainment manifestó: “Kang Dong Ho se desplazó inmediatamente a la isla Jeju después de haber sido contactado por su familia el 3 de julio. Se encuentra en el velatorio de su padre”. Luego de esto publicó una carta escrita a mano en el fan café oficial del grupo, en forma de agradecimiento por el apoyo. Enlaces *Instagram *Instagram NU'EST Galería Baekho01.jpg Baekho02.jpg Baekho03.jpg Baekho04.jpg Baekho05.jpg Baekho06.jpg Baekho07.jpg Baekho08.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor